Xana's Sister
by Amy the Battousai
Summary: There's a new girl in town and she claims to know how to beat Xana. Pairings are JA, UU, and Oooc. One-Shot!


Hello my name is Yumi and I go to High School University. My friends are Od, Jeremy, Ailita and my boyfriend is Ulrich. Lyoko the virtual world is still active. Jeremy hasn't found a way to materialize Ailita yet. Today there is a new girl in my class her name is Amy.She's like me sort of; she's wearing black leather pants. A silver tang top, with silver high heels, and a black vest. Her nails are painted black along with her toenails. She has long black hair with silver stripes. Black and silver seem to be her favorite colors.

The bell rings and I go to find Jeremy when Amy walks by me, like she is in some kind of rush. My phone starts to ring, I look at the caller id and see its Ulrich. So I answer the phone.

"Hello Ulrich" I say.

"Yumi we have a problem Xana has lunched another attack get to the factory now" Ulrich states.

"I'm on my way", I say hanging up my phone.

I run out of the school and into the forest, to the hole that leads to the sewers. I open it up and climb down. I grab a skateboard and take off. Soon I stop and go up the stairs that lead to the bridge that connects to the factory. I run into the factory to the elevator and push the button. I go down to the scanning pods and wait for Jeremy to scan me.

"Transfer Yumi, scanning Yumi, Virtualization" Jeremy says.

"The polar region Yumi just 15 feet ahead and you'll find Od and Ulrich" Jeremy states.

"Right I'm on my way", I state taking off.

I run ahead and see Ulrich and Od trying to fight three crabs and two cube heads. I throw my fan and destroy one cube head. Ulrich then destroys a crab with his sword as Odd destroys a cube head with his laser arrow. Now there are only two crabs left, I grab Ailita and we head for the activated tower. This girl from no where finishes the last two off.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Some one important, but I won't tell you who I am yet" the girl smiles and does cartwheels as she leaves.

That girl has her long black with silver strips hair up, she's wearing all black except for the silver strips all over her clothes. It's like a one piece, but I soon get distracted as Ulrich comes up and wraps his arms around me.

"Jeremy what did Xana do this time?" I ask.

"He 's taken control of all computers at school "Jeremy answers.

"I'm in the tower now" states Ailita.

A few minutes later I hear Jeremy say "Return to the past now".

The bell rings and I go to find Jeremy, and Amy walks by. This time however she doesn't look like she's in a rush to get somewhere. I walk out of the school to see Sissy talking to Ulrich, Od, and Jeremy. I sigh and walk up behind her, putting my finger to my mouth. Telling the boys to be quite about me.

"Boo" I yell.

"Aaahh" screams Sissy.

"Oh man Yumi got you good Sissy", laughs Ulrich.

"Yeah she sure did", laughs Od.

"Hmp" Sissy says and storms off.

"Better watch out Sissy may be on the kill", I state.

"Hey Yumi nice idea" states Jeremy.

"Thanks, hey guys remember when Xana attacked?" I ask.

"Yeah" all three say at the same time.

"Well the new girl Amy rushed out of the class room, yet when we returned to the past she didn't rush out of the class room" I state.

"That's weird", murmurs Jeremy.

"So Jeremy what do you think?" Asks Od.

"The only way for this to happen be that she also knows about Lyoko and goes to it" Jeremy ponders.

"I'll ask her", I state running off.

I wanted to get down to the bottom of this as soon as possible, as I slow down to a walk because I don't want to seem like I'm in a rush somewhere. I sigh why I can't find her she has to be hear somewhere. I go to turn the corner and I spot her talking on a black and silver cell phone I wonder who she's talking to. I creep up to listen in although I know I should not be listening to someone else's conversation.

"Look mom he's long gone, evil to the core. He's using Lyoko to access things and is trying to kill four kids because they keep getting in his way. No mom I haven't really told them who Xana really is, and I don't really plan too. All I want is for him to be shut down that way he can't harm any one anymore. I'm just scared that these kids are gonna get hurt to the point to where they can't heal" Amy says.

"Look mom I went this time to help out but should I really meet with them and tell them the story. Ok fine I will, yeah love you to bye. Grrreat, now lets see where does Od, Ulrich, and Jeremy hang out the most" she say the last bit to her self as she leaves.

I wait until she is gone before I come out of where I was hiding. So she knows something we don't I wonder what it is. I take of to find Od, Ulrich, and Jeremy to tell them this new bit of information. I head for Od, and Ulrich's room, for that's bound to be where they are. I get there to find they are there, I sit down and wait for them to ask me what's wrong before I answer them.

"Yumi what's wrong?" Asks Jeremy.

"I went to find Amy and when I found her, she was talking to her mom on a cell phone. Guys she can go to Lyoko and she knows something about Xana that we don't know" I answer.

"I'll ask Ailita tonight if she's heard of Amy before and see what I can get out of it" states Jeremy.

"We have to find out if she's truly on our side or not" remarks Ulrich.

"Ulrich's right, but what should we do to test her, I mean like we have to befriend her or something" sigh Od.

"Yeah and I know just who to befriend her first" grins Jeremy with something going on in his head.

"What are you looking at me for?" Asks Od staring at Jeremy ,and is very uncomfortably.

"Od, you can befriend her first" answers Jeremy.

Knock, Knock, "Who is it" yells Ulrich.

"It's Amy Anderson the newbie, I want to talk to Ulrich, Od, Jeremy, Yumi, and Ailita please" comes the response from the other side of the door.

We all look at each other when we heard the name Ailita. Od opens the door for Amy and lets him in.

Amy comes in with a small smile on her face, she sits down as we wait for Jeremy to connect to Ailita. I am sitting on top of Ulrich's lap that why she doesn't try and steal my man. I wonder what she's got to say to all of us. Ailita appears on the screen in front of us on Jeremy lap top computer.

"Hey Ailita, long time no see huh" smiles Amy.

"Amy is that you, it has been a long time since I have seen you. What are you doing around here" Ailita says.

"Well I found out, no thanks to you that Xana had restarted his program and I've come to shut him down for good" Amy answers while still smiling.

"He still won't give that dream of his up yet, I hope with your help we'll be able to defeat him" smiles Ailita.

"Yeah he was always like that in flesh too" Amy says frowning.

"Excuse me what do you mean in flesh?" Asks Od.

"Isn't he just a virus?" Asks Ulrich.

"Well he became a virus after his body was fried to a crisp and his mind got trapped in Lyoko, you see me and Xana built Lyoko. I know everything about it. But he is my baby brother and he can't go on trying to control the world and kill you guys" answers Amy.

"Ok now that's not cool, so can you go to Lyoko?" Asks Jeremy

"Yeah I can go, and I totally hot in Lyoko too" answers Amy smiling.

I stare at her as Jeremy types on his computer scanning for active towers. We have to stop him, but I don't know if we can trust her with what she says. But everyone likes her so maybe she is telling the truth. I'm not so sure about much but if they can trust her so can I.

Change POV To Od

Oh my god is she hot, where has she been all this time. I bet she has never been with a guy before, gotta ask her out as soon as I know she's telling the truth. I wont just believe her until she proves herself to everyone, and they all believe her as well. The other's take off from mine and Ulrich's room wanting to either go home or go to their room to get some kind of sleep.

I really need some sleep because fighting Xana takes a lot out of you during one day. I slip into my sleeping clothes, getting into my bed saying night to Ulrich and falling asleep soon after. I wake up to a soft knocking on the door, I get up looking at the clock which blares 12:30 am. I sigh opening the door to find Amy staring back at me.

"Is Ulrich up?" Asks Amy.

"No why?" I Ask.

"Xana attack the rest are waiting for us to get their now" states Amy.

"Alright I'll get him up and we'll change and head out go ahead of us" I state walking back into my room going over to Ulrich and wakes him up. By that time my phone rings, I look at the caller id it's Jeremy. I answer the phone saying we're on our way. He asks me how I knew, and I answered that Amy just told me. He say's wow she's good, Ulrich is read to go. We head off after Amy making it to the factor a couple of minutes after Amy is there.

"We need you to help Yumi, get to the room" states Jeremy from the intercom.

We step into the three pods ready for transfer. Jeremy voice over intercom says "Transfer Od, Transfer Ulrich, and Transfer Amy. Scanning Od, Scanning Ulrich, Scanning Amy. Virtualization."

Ulrich and I look over at Amy who is wow hot in her form. She must be the one who came to our rescue before. She runs the opposite way Yumi is in, She starts to talk to Jeremy about something as she goes. Yumi comes up to us wanting to know where she is going.

"Wouldn't know do you Jeremy?" Asks Ulrich.

"Yeah she's going to a region I've never heard about. As she says it's where Xana lives with a body from this world" Jeremy answers.

"I'll follow, while the rest get to the activated tower" I say.

We are running through the mountain area, then she stops near a rock ledge. She walks out to the rock ledge, touching the sky, out of no where a new region appears. This region is full of crystals, some so big I can't reach the top of it. She slowly walks in, turning to me telling me to follow her into the area.

"This is the Crystal Region, a safe house for the gamers to rest and get their life points back up to full. No many people know about this place, I thought you guys would know this place. Guess not well follow me" States Amy walking toward a crystal.

"Where are we going now?" I ask.

"We are going to where my brother should be, thinking he'll be safe from us. He thinks I don't know where the Crystal Region was, you see no one can track you in this region" explains Amy.

The Crystal Region is total different from the other regions, I look around until Amy stops in her tracks at the biggest Crystal I have seen yet. She pushes her hand on the crystal and a door opens up letting us go into the crystal. She keeps walking toward the other side of the crystal, opening another door to this room. The room is huge, it's got all kinds of potions and a bunch of couches. Sitting at a chair in the back is a person who I can't recognize the person. The person is typing on the keyboards in front on the person, it turns around it's a he. He stands up walking toward us, I stand my ground not knowing who he is, and not wanting to look like a chicken.

"Amy sister what a non surprise that you're here, but Od?" Xana says smiling.

"He came cause he wanted to come why do you care huh?" Amy asks her brother.

"Cause I don't want him dating you" answers Xana, making a hand movement that sent me flying into a wall.

My head hit the wall hard, but I tried to shake it off and stand up. I used the wall for support to stand up on my feet, using my legs to walk towards Xana and Amy. My head hurt really bad but I didn't give up on walking to Amy. When I reach them, they turn to look at me, Amy comes to my side trying to help me keep my balance.

"How can you still be up and moving?" Asks Xana.

"I don't like to look weak in front of a girl, but I've been hit on the head harder then that and I still stayed awake to pull myself off the ground. Walk to my room and get undress, washed, then fall asleep" I growl.

"Oh my god who did that to you?" Asks Amy.

"My father did that" answer turning to Xana.

"Well that is something new, but you wont be able to defeat me in that state" laughs Xana.

"Then you underestimate me" I growl throwing my body on top of him.

We fight, rolling around punching and kicking each other. I pull myself up off of him, sitting down cause of my head. Amy takes over, pulling some throwing stairs out and at her brother. He sends a shock through the ground which shocks me pretty badly. I devirtualized, hitting my head as I fall down to the ground knocking myself out.

Normal P.O.V.

Yumi reaches Od, picking him up carrying him up to where the others where waiting for Amy to return from Code Lyoko. Amy shows up a couple minutes later taking one look at Od's limp body, taking out her phone calling the hospital. As they all rush to the hospital with Od, they all wonder how much damage he has. When the doctor came out after he examined Od's head.

"Well the good news is he'll live and will wake up soon, the bad news is he may have short term memory and wont remember anything for a little while so be easy on him" says the doctor moving out of the way.

They all go in to see Od, and that's what they've been doing for the next month after school and on weekends. The team didn't really have to worry about Xana attacking considering he's down for right now. Ailita is almost out of the virtual world, which is a very good thing. When Od wakes up, his friends are at school, the doctor gives him his name, his age, where he lives and where he goes to school.

Two month later

"Od are you ok to be walking around?" Asks Ulrich.

"No, um Ulrich right, I guess I shouldn't be walking around but something tells me I have to walk. Like my mind wants to remember something that has to do with walking somewhere. I can't explain but it's this gut feeling I have. Besides I want my memory back, I want to remember you guys so much" tears come down Od's eyes looking at Ulrich.

"Here let me help you out" says Ulrich helping down the hallway

Out side they go walking where Od says to go, in the end they end up at the factory door. Od and Ulrich go into the elevator going down to the control room. In the control room is Jeremy, who is getting Yumi into the virtual world. That triggers a memory, giving Od back all his memory of which he lost.

"Hey I remember everything yay" smiles Od jumping up and down.

"You do that's great news" smiles Amy.

"Yeah, um, Amy can we talk in private?" Asks Od.

"Yeah sure, what about" saying the last part in a private place.

"Um, will you go out with me?" Asks Od.

"Yes Od I will" answers Amy.

THE TWO KISS, ALTHOUGH XANA IS STILL ON THE LOSE THEY WILL NOT STOP UNTIL HE IS COMPLETELY SHUT DOWN FOR GOOD.

Sorry this turned into a one shot but I can't really write this kind of paring, my type is yaoi sorry again about this.


End file.
